Quests
'PokeFarm Quest Guide:' Warning. Quest spoilers ahead. If you wish to complete the quests on your own, with no help, then do not read further. Welcome to the Quest Page of this Wiki! As of December 17th, 2010, you are now required to have a total of 75 Egg Dex entries before you may begin a quest. This is due to people breaking 'Rule 12', aka the "Kolink Attempts to Police Off-Site Spoiler Guides (and Fails Miserably)". In celebration of this, I have added in the rest of the quest guides! Enjoy! ~Risette Also, to those who keep editing this, you do realize I get email notifications when you do, right? It takes me two seconds to hit the 'undo' button on your vandalism. If this page has been vandalised, just go here to view another wiki that is locked and cannot be touched. 'Safety Matters' *No I didn't write all of the below down, but it didn't work. This link can tell you the updated version:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADu1-gtw5I8* Note that even following the YouTube video, you may still find yourself stuck with a Bad Egg. The video is incorrect when stating that replacing the last byte with something in the range of 0-9, a-f, or A-F will always work. For mine, it was the at-sign '@' that did the trick. The only reliable way (and the only way I was able to do it) to patch the egg is to attempt every possible byte in the last position. That means using a hex-editor, regardless of what the video says. Edit the very last byte in the Bad Egg's backup file, setting it to 00. If that doesn't work, count upward (i.e., the sequence 01, 02, 03, 04...). If your hex editor supports "decimal" input, then just count up all the way to 255, trying to upload each possible number. If it only allows "hex" or "hexadecimal" input, you'll have to count in a funny way: 00, 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 0A, 0B, 0C, 0D, 0E, 0F, 10, 11, 12, ... 18, 19, 1A, 1B, ... 1F, 20, 21, ... 2F, 30, ... 3F, 40, ... 8F, 90, ... 9F, A0, A1, ... AA, AB, ... AF, B0, ... C0, ... D0, ... E0, ... F0, ... FF. (Each ... represents me skipping some numbers. You should get the idea.) This is 256 different possible numbers, but hopefully you shouldn't need to try that many. (For reference, in order to find out that the at-sign was the character I was looking for, I only had to go up to 64.) ---- -A Hex Editor. Hex Edit is very simple to use. -A Pokemon to turn into a Bad Egg. Beware, you can never get this Pokemon back so make sure you don't want it! -75 EggDex Entries Step One: First, go to your Fields Page and put a Pokemon you are okay with sacrificing in your Party. Go to your Back-Up Page found under Quests. Choose the Pokemon you want to turn into a Bad Egg and save its Back-Up file (file format is called .bak) in a place on your computer where you can easily find it. Step Two: Open the .bak file with your Hex Editor and find the 3F0 line, which is usually the second to last line on your Hex Editor. The program is broken into three columns, with the middle column being the one you will edit. The middle column has sets of numbers in pairs. Find the pair at the very end of the line (the one to your far righthand side). Put in 01 in that pair, and save your file. ﻿ Step Three: Upload this file using the Back-Up Page again by choosing the file and clicking the Pokemon you backed up. Make sure this Pokemon is in your party! If you back up the Pokemon correctly, it will say something along the lines of "The Back-Up has been successful!" In place of your Pokemon there should now be a Bad Egg. Step Four: The Bad Egg does not hatch like normal eggs. Don't bother trying to hatch it normally. (If you do try all youll get is the Bad Egg again.) Instead, you need to reopen your Hex Editor and go back to line 3F0. Enter in that line 01 in the same pair you did before. Save the file. Reupload it as a backup file for your Bad Egg. Sometimes this does not work the first time. It can take many times infact. (Ive done this several times and it hasnt worked yet.) It will tell you there has been an error if it has not worked correctly. If this happens, keep trying out these pairs one at a time, reuploading and backing up your Pokemon each time. 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 0a, 0b, 0c, 0d, 0e, 0f Step Five: You will know you have done this quest correctly when the backup file tells you something like: "The Bad Egg's code was successfully patched." If everything goes correctly, the Bad Egg in your party will be replaced for a PkMnaPkMnfPkMnk and you will have completed the quest! 'Glitch City' Before you do anything: first, you need to have 6 specific Pokemon. The Pokemon you need to have will change depending on your user name. In order to find out what Pokemon you need, you will have to do some sleuthing. If you look at the source for the pages in Glitch City, you will see a reference to the following Javascript file: http://static.pokefarm.org/_js/glitchify.js which contains a reference to Missingno. The code that follows is a hint as to what Pokemon numbers you need to find Missingno. The only problem is that the code is "glitched," and a part of it is wrong. Spoiler: specifically, the glitch_ab array is backwards. You can easily fix this by changing the assignment from "= i;" to "= 63-i;" EXTRA SPOILER: If you still can't figure out how to find the list of Pokemon you need, go to http://www.w3schools.com/js/tryit.asp?filename=tryjs_variables. Delete everything in the box on the left, and paste this instead: The Pokemon numbers you need to check are: Now click the button at the top, and check out the numbers you get. Open up whatever Pokedex you happen to have handy and find out what Pokemon have those Pokemon numbers. For example, if you see the number 20, that means you need a Raticate. Get all six Pokemon and put them somewhere handy, like in your first field. Try using IE. I used Chrome and it didn't work, but IE it works just fine. Don't know why it works that way. Just try it in another browser. Edit: Tried it in Opera too, worked fine. Don't know about FF. * Edit, FF works. Now with the prep-work done, it's time to go to Glitch City and actually DO the quest. #Make sure you have 5 or less pokemon with you and go to the Daycare. #Replace the web address with this: http://pokefarm.org/tools?tool=editlog #Scroll up and down a few times until you are 'transported' to Glitch City. This will automatically happen. #Go to the private summary of each of the six Pokemon you set aside earlier. You should see a little glitched-out sprite that looks like a piece of Missingno somewhere near the left side of the page. Click it. #Once you have found six pieces to the Missingno, you will receive an egg, be transported out of Glitch City, and you have completed the quest! Pikachu's Lost Item 1. Obtain a Yellow Orb. These can be obtained only from Boxes found on Scouring Missions. It's a good idea to send your Pokemon out in a place that they enjoy on a twelve hour mission to increase your chances of finding a Box. 2. Go to the Merchant. He will inform you that the Yellow Orb was once a Light Ball, but it has lost its glow due to being locked away in a Box for so long. He has heard that if you equip it to six Pikachu it may have a chance of being recharged. 3. Equip the Yellow Orb to a Pikachu. Once you have done this, the Pikachu will ask you to follow it. Follow the Pikachu and you will be taken to a strange layout that is filled with Pikachu language. Don't let the language intimdate you, it's all nonsense. 4. Stay in the Pikachu Layout. Do not "Fly" out of it. Remove the Yellow Orb from your Pikachu and deposit the Pikachu into your Fields. Adopt six entirely new Pichu Eggs from the Shelter or Lab. Hatch these eggs and raise their intimacy to 225, then evolve them. Take the Yellow Orb and equip it to the first Pikachu in your party. It will tell you that the Yellow Orb has been slightly charged. Remove it from your Pikachu, and equip it to the next. Keep doing this process until you have equipped it to each of your Pikachu. If you have done this correctly, after you remove it from the sixth Pikachu the Yellow Orb will turn into a Light Ball! 5. Go back to the Merchant. He will congratulate you, but inform you that he doesn't know what to do next. Go to Professor Holly. She will award you for your efforts by giving you the PokeWalker Route: Yellow Forest. The Ultimate Achievement Perhaps the most unfair of all the quests due to the fact that unless you have contacts that have these Plates, if you want to do it in a reasonable amount of time you'd have to donate to the site (because Kolink loves extra money in his pocket). Otherwise you can obtain Gold Poke points through Scouring Missions. You will need approximately 4,390 Gold Poke to complete this quest. You also have a chance to find the actual plates in Boxes too, but they are pretty rare. Things You Will Need: (1) - Stone Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Toxic Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Zap Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke You need to obtain each and every one of these plates and have them in your inventory before you can complete this outrageous quest (albeit not at the same time, you have to have them all recorded in your Plate Log). The end result is rather nice though, you will have obtained an Arceus. Mystery of the Unown: Things you will need: (1) Unown Report (purchase one at the Shop), (28) Different Unown Eggs. A straightforward quest, albeit long and tedious. You need to HATCH each of the Unown to obtain the Egg Dex entry. There are a total of 28 Unown. A - Z, ?, and ! You need to obtain all of them, although naturally not all at once. They can be found in the Shelter, through breeding at the Daycare (breed an Unown with a Ditto), or in the Lab. The Shelter is perhaps the easiest way to tell if you have already obtained an Unown. If you find an Unown Egg there, hover over it with your mouse before clicking. If it just says "Egg" on it, then you don't have that one yet. If it says "Unown Letter L" or something, then you already have it and can pass it over. After you have obtained an Unown Egg and the Unown Report, hatch the egg. It will ask, like normal, whether or not you want to give the newly hatched Pokemon a nickname. Choose to name it, or keep its species name. It will tell you next that your Pokemon is now a part of your Farm. DO NOT LEAVE THIS PAGE. Scan the right side of the page, right below the Shinx and Ice Houndour Countdowns. There should be a small image that looks like a piece of paper. Click it, and it will take you to your Unown Report. A poem will be there, don't bother reading it, it doesn't do anything. This means a new page has been added to your Unown Report, and you are on your way to completing it. Once you have completed your Unown Report, make sure you have an open slot in your party. Go to your Farm Page and look at your Trainer Card. Hover over the Card and you should find a place to click on the word 'Trainer'. Click it, and you'll have obtained a Ciphown Egg. Note: If you accidently miss the small page on the side of the screen, just order that Unown's letter at the Egg Supplier. You can hatch it again and snatch up the page there. Hatch 'em All!! - The supposed final quest that you may complete on PokeFarm is the 'Hatch 'Em All' quest. You will need to hatch each and every egg obtainable on PokeFarm, however you do not need to have every single PokeDex entry, just the EggDex. You might as well do it now, because there's going to be a lot more when Generation V's eggs are released. It's a good idea to trade people for PokeDex entries for those you don't have to make the process faster. Remember, Legendaries are obtained by Summoning Items, for the exception of Arceus who must be obtained through the Ultimate Achievement Quest. Your reward is a System Salamence (just a Salamence with tiger stripes). The Golden Egg: You will need: (15) Nuggets (1) PokeBall (1) PokeDoll Gold Pokéball (Gold Bar + Pokéball) Gold Pokedoll (Gold Bar + PokeDoll) Pearl Encrusted Egg (Gold Bar/5 Nuggets + Big Pearl) OR Pearl Encrusted Egg (Gold Bar + 3 Pearls) Obtain Nuggets through Boxes from Scouring, Connecting on the PokeWalker, or Dowsing on the PokeWalker. Same for PokeBalls(Can also be obtained through the Merchant) and PokeDolls. Big Pearls can be found in Beautiful Beach on the PokeWalker by using Dowsing. Once you obtain all these items, head to Doug the Merchant and he'll reward you with a Goldesem Egg. ~If you do screw up the quest, you can buy it in the gold shop for 1,000 Gold poke. ~Also make sure to keep the Quest a 'secret' apparently, because if you tell anyone other than Laurel and Holly she will scold you for not keeping it a secret and cause you to finish the quest with a fail and have to buy the egg in the Gold shop. Category:mn